


I can see me [SPOILERS FROM FINAL HARRY POTTER!]

by bizzareCollections



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Canonical Character Death, Loneliness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzareCollections/pseuds/bizzareCollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the final battle. All involved, and still living, are helping clean up the school grounds. George is still feeling the loss of his brother but tries to get over it to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see me [SPOILERS FROM FINAL HARRY POTTER!]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole world in a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5719) by Viria13. 



> For reference, let's just say the Mirror of Erised is still in Hogwarts castle. This was inpired by Viria13's work for Fred and George on Deviantart.

It had been a whole week since the Great Battle had left Hogwarts and those involved in near ruin. A whole week, and no one could believe it still. Only a few days afterwards a memorial had been held for those who had lost their lives. Of those to attend were the Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. All had lost someone, may it be a simple house elf, to a family member, to a beloved headmaster.  
Ginny had sat crying into Harry's shoulder most of the time, only George had not cried. At least, he hadn't cried there. When he had gone home he locked himself in his room, not to come out for another few days. Crying over the simplest items he found in the small space, everything reminding him of his other half. Only when his mom knocked on the door and asked him to help with the cleaning of the Hogwarts grounds had he emerged from the room and from his mourning. His mother hugged and consoled him more before they headed to the old school that was once so great.

…

The grounds were crowded with former students, professors, and parents. Everyone rushing back and forth to help tidy up. "There's Harry," His mom pointed out. "Harry dear!" She called. He walked over to the Weasley's, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Hello, are you guys here to help?"  
"Yes, we all came." Ginny said happily, hugging Harry and giving him a shy kiss on the cheek.  
"Great. Some of you guys can come with me, and some with others." Ron immediately ran after where Hermione was. Harry's heart sank a little, he hadn't seen his friend for a week but he seemed happy to be with Hermione. "You can come with us, George." Harry offered.  
"Mmm." George mumbled in reply.

…

They went into a strange room that seemed sagging and as though it could collapse at any moment. The three of them spread out to clean different parts of the room. George's area was relatively clean, with a few bits of debris. He sighed, this would be easier as a two man's job, he thought as images of Fred made their way into his head. He pushed them aside, he wasn't going to let himself get depressed…for Fred's sake.  
He pushed away some fallen wood and found a large, full length mirror. For a few minutes he gazed into it, seeing himself but also seeing Fred in his own reflection. A sob slipped between his lips but no tears came.  
"Hey George!" Ginny called as she walked over to him. "What've you found?"  
Harry was making his way over too. As they stood on either side of him, the three of them peered into the mirror. "What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"I remember this," Harry stated, sounding very interested. "Dumbledore told me about it. It's called the mirror of Erised, it allows whoever looks into it to see their most deepest desires and longings. What they want most in this world." He gazed into it. "I saw my parents, it was my first year here."  
"Cool." Ginny said.  
"But it could drive those who gaze into it too long mad. They'll sit there forever, trying to stare into something they can't have." Shaking his head he started heading back over to where he was cleaning. "Best not to think about it." Ginny headed back over to her area, leaving her brother alone to stare into the mirror.  
He placed a pale, freckled hand onto the glass. His reflection did the same. "But," He said out loud to no one, "I can only see myself."


End file.
